


A Date on the Ice

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating Date, Implied Relationships, Kisses, M/M, Starbucks, friend outing, implied Mercinette, implied dimidue, minor ferdibert, minor sylvix, sweet cute boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: Why did he agree to this? Linhardt wondered as Ashe held his hand and gently lead him to the ice-skating rink. They were meeting up with their friends and Linhardt couldn’t say no to him. Especially not when he gave him those eyes… Linhardt knew he couldn’t ice skate. He knew he was clumsy, unsteady and most definitely… a disaster. But his boyfriend pleaded with him, giving him, those large puppy eyes and he agreed to come.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring, Minor or Background Relationship(s), implied relationships - Relationship, minor relationship Felix/Sylvain, minor relationship Ferdinand/Hubert
Kudos: 3





	A Date on the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired a lot by an RP with my friends! I love all you guys and hope you may read this! I really enjoyed writing this and love Ashehardt so much... I really hope everyone who reads will enjoy this story too!!

* * *

Why did he agree to this? Linhardt wondered as Ashe held his hand and gently lead him to the ice-skating rink. They were meeting up with their friends and Linhardt couldn’t say no to him. Especially not when he gave him those eyes… Linhardt knew he couldn’t ice skate. He knew he was clumsy, unsteady and most definitely… a disaster. But his boyfriend pleaded with him, giving him, those large puppy eyes and he agreed to come.

Their friends were already there, Mercedes, Annette, Dimitri, Dedue, Ferdinand and Hubert. It was already getting dark outside, the lights in the trees around the rink twinkling brightly, illuminating the ice. Ashe beamed at them and waved. Annette had finished tying up her skates and was helping Mercedes with hers. She smiled and waved back at him.

Dedue was thoroughly looking over Dimitri to make sure his skates were on and tied correctly, whispering softly how he didn’t want him falling or hurting himself. He would minimize as many hazards as possible. Dimitri sighed and told Dedue to not fuss over him so much, that he was fine. He noticed the newly arrived couple and smiled brightly, waving at them.

“Good to see you Ashe! Oh, you brought Linhardt! Hello!” Dimitri said. Dedue looked up and gave a soft smile at them, waving as well.

Hubert only nodded in acknowledgment and Ferdinand nudged him, waving at their friends. Mercedes looked around Annette and her face lit up. “Hello Ashe! Linhardt!” She called.

Ashe sat down with Linhardt on a bench beside Dimitri’s. Linhardt had no idea how to properly tie his ice skates and simply stared at his feet blankly. Dimitri was about to speak up to help but Mercedes pulled him along lightly, she was smiling knowingly.

“Oh… Do you need help Lin?” Ashe asked as he immediately began tying his skates for him. He quickly did his own after, helping Linhardt onto his feet. Linhardt blushed and smiled shyly at him. He walked slowly to the ice, once he stepped onto it, he wasn’t prepared for just how slippery it was and immediately slid across it, his knees wobbling violently and feet slipping around. He flailed his arms out, almost screaming but held back any noises of panic. Fear struck his heart as he continued to slip about.

Ashe’s eyes widened, he rushed out onto the ice, a lot steadier than Linhardt was and made his way over to him. He held his arm out to him. “Linhardt! Here… hold onto me.”

Linhardt stared at him desperately and grabbed his arm, clinging onto him and immediately felt safe and secure. He blushed more as he held onto him, leaning his head against his shoulder. Ashe smiled at him and carefully moved across the ice with Linhardt. He still slipped around but a lot less than before, each time he slid he clung a little tighter.

Mercedes was on the ice by now, holding onto the rail for support. She watched her friends with a smile. Annette was holding her hand, a lot steadier than her and helped her move carefully. Annette didn’t remain steady for very long, somehow tripping and making Mercedes fall with her. Both girls, now laying on the ice. Mercedes worried over Annette, helping her up. Annette slipped again, laughing and smiling up at her.

Dedue watched Dimitri closely, he would step in only if he looked to be having troubles. Used to the freezing weather of Faerghus, Dimitri went ice skating quite often and was a natural on the ice. He easily skated over to them in case Linhardt needed more help or support.

“Would you like any help?” Dimitri asked.

“Ah… n-no. I’m alright thank you. Ashe is enough. I trust him to not let me fall.” Linhardt said as he blushed more, holding onto his boyfriend even harder.

Mercedes giggled and gently took Dimitri’s arm. He looked between her and the couple and remembered they were together. He nodded in understanding and smiled at them. “I can definitely see why you trust him so much, with how strong and sturdy he is.” Dimitri said.

“He is quite strong and sturdy~.” Mercedes chimed in.

Linhardt increasingly blushed and looked to Ashe, his eyes glazed over. “He is…”

Ashe looked between all three of them and grew flustered by the compliments. “G-guys!” He was secretly happy about the praise, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

Ferdinand was currently trying to get his boyfriend Hubert out onto the ice but the man was stubborn and persistent to only watch. Hubert gave Ferdinand a swift shove and he was out on the ice, he slid for a bit but regained his balance. He would just have to show off to Hubert then… he spun around gracefully and even did a sexy routine he knew, attempting to entice him. Hubert kept a stony expression even if Ferdinand’s attempts were working… Hubert huffed and rolled his eyes, trying not to focus on the way Ferdinand’s grey yoga leggings hugged his body or the way his long flowing auburn hair up in a high ponytail seemed to glisten with the droplets of snow as it moved with each graceful movement.

“Okay Lin… we will move very slowly. Okay?” Ashe said and looked to his boyfriend, knees still wobbling and shaking. Linhardt nodded and began moving slowly with Ashe, he watched his feet and was careful to not slip. Ashe smiled and blushed, unable to help but notice how cute he looked today. Linhardt was always so beautiful and stunning. He was dressed in a black insulated quilted coat, turquoise fuzzy earmuffs and his long beautiful hair was down today. It was always a treat to see Linhardt with his hair down. Ashe continued smiling and admiring him.

Linhardt noticed the staring and shyly glanced over at him, blushing deeply. He loved how cute and handsome Ashe always looked. He was wearing a large heavy blue hoodie and thick jeans in case he slipped on the ice, he wouldn’t get as hurt by it. He had on a blue and white pom pom hat, the ear flaps of the hat had tassels with a pom pom on the end. “Irresistibly cute…” Linhardt whispered and grabbed the tassels, pulling Ashe in for a deep kiss. Ashe’s cheeks were now red for a reason other than the cold. He chuckled and kissed Linhardt back, he took his hands in his and slowly slid out to the center of the ice with him. Linhardt was too distracted and allowed himself to be pulled across the ice. He giggled and gripped Ashe’s hands tighter. Their eyes met and neither could look away. Ashe gently pulled Linhardt along, slowly going in circles with him. Linhardt could feel his earlier unease and fear fade away. Nothing was left inside but warmth and love he felt for this man he was with. He felt like they were the only two here, alone on the ice. The bright white twinkling lights playing pretty patterns across Ashe’s face. There was a light wind blowing the snow, leaving soft fluffy white flakes on their clothing.

“You’re so beautiful Lin…” Ashe whispered with a smile, tucking a long strand of hair behind Linhardt’s ear. He blushed more and put his cold hands on his round freckled cheeks.

“And you are very cute… and handsome.” Lin said back and kissed him softly. Both of them were shivering and getting too chilled. They exited the ice skating rink, Ashe gently guiding Lin off of it.

Once they exited, they saw two more familiar faces. “Hey guys! Hope I’m not too late.” Sylvain smiled at them, laughing heartily. He was holding a Starbucks coffee, drinking it and keeping his hands warm. Beside him was Felix, appearing as grumpy as ever.

“Why did you bring me here… why couldn’t we have remained in the Starbucks where it’s warm?” Felix mumbled.

“Lighten up Felix! We can all get hot cocoa after! We don’t spend time with our friends like this too often.” Sylvain pointed out. He waved to Dimitri who came over, seeing his friends.

“Hey hey your highness~!” Sylvain smirked and winked at him.

Dimitri eyed the coffee with great interest. “Looks good.”

Sylvain nodded and handed him his coffee. “It is! Try it.” He insisted and began tying up his skates now that his hands were free. Felix groaned and sat beside him, tying his skates too.

Linhardt held Ashe’s small cold hands in his own freezing hands, softly blowing his warm breath on them in attempts to warm them up. Ashe giggled and blushed, squeezing Lin’s hands. He gazed at him lovingly, loving the cute red hue to Linhardt’s cheeks.

Sylvain hopped up and dragged Felix out, the shorter man protesting and struggling.

“Wait wait! Sylvain!” He snapped and pulled more.

Sylvain laughed and slid swiftly across the ice, twirling Felix around and around while he flailed ungracefully. Ashe watched them with wide eyes, worried one of them would fall over.

Dimitri was highly amused, drinking Sylvain’s coffee as he watched them. “Do one of those routines we learn as kids in Faerghus!”

Sylvain knew what he was talking about and began dancing and spinning about, taking Felix with him. “S-Sylvaaain!” Felix yelled, slipping and sliding, almost losing his balance and footing multiple times. Sylvain finished the routine by dipping Felix back, holding him and smirking.

“Hey there beautiful~.” He winked.

“Fuck you.” Felix retorted, looking unamused.

Sylvain blushed, looking around. “B-baabe… not heere…” He whispered teasingly.

Felix’s whole face turned red and he elbowed Sylvain, the redhead dropping him involuntarily. Felix huffed and scrambled to get up, sliding to the edge of the rink. He had enough ice skating for a lifetime.

Once everyone was freezing and shivering they all met up outside the rink. Mercedes had taken off her large puffy pink coat and put it around Annette. Dimitri looked down at Sylvain’s now empty Starbucks coffee, sheepishly handing it over to him.

“Wha-?!” He looked shocked but burst into laughter. “Enjoy it, your highness?”

Dimitri was red with embarrassment and nodded. “I apologize… I will buy you another one to make up for it.”

Linhardt was leaning against Ashe as he shivered. Ashe was becoming increasingly concerned for his boyfriend, seeing his lips turning blue. “Ah… we… should go somewhere warm. Get hot cocoa or coffee.” Ashe softly suggested.

Everyone now turned to look, and Mercedes agreed. “I am getting chilled too.” She was also concerned for her friends and didn’t want them getting any colder.

All in agreement they headed to the coffee shop nearby, the gust of warm air making them all sigh in relief. Ashe ordered hot cocoa for himself and his boyfriend, quickly putting the hot cup in Lin’s hands.

“Here Lin… should warm you up.” He said and gave his cold cheek a soft peck.

Sylvain got himself and Felix coffees. They sat at the end of the coffee bar, chatting with Dimitri and Dedue who also got coffee. Annette and Mercedes sat by Ashe and Linhardt, both with hot cocoa. Ferdinand and Hubert both got hot tea and sat near Sylvain and Felix. Hubert merely observed their friends, creating small talk with his boyfriend who went on and on about their date. Hubert wore a small smile, nodding along. Ferdinand became quite animated when he was excited.

“Feeling better Linhardt?” Ashe asked softly and held his hands. They both were warmed up both inside and out. Linhardt’s fingertips were still chilled but he was mostly warm. He shivered and held Ashe’s hands a bit tighter. He smiled, seeing Ashe’s rosy cheeks from the warmth.

“Yes, much better. Thank you.” Linhardt responded and hugged him, resting against his chest. Ashe held him close, rubbing his back softly. He kissed the top of Linhardt’s head and played with his long soft green hair, braiding sections of it and admiring just how silky it was.

“I’m really happy you came, Lin.” Ashe continued softly.

“I… am quite happy I did as well. We may have not done much real ice skating but it was… nice. You holding me that is…” He blushed and muttered into his chest.

Ashe blushed too and chuckled. “I didn’t mind that one bit.” He whispered.

The group of friends stayed together a bit longer, talking before they all went home. Linhardt crawled into his warm bed with Ashe and returned to his spot, resting against his chest. They had a fun date together and with their friends, definitely thinking of doing something like this again, all together. Linhardt yawned, his legs sore from the skates and his boyfriend quite warm and comfortable. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled as he felt Ashe return the gesture. He was slowly being lulled to sleep, listening to Ashe’s heartbeat. That night they both had warm pleasant dreams, clutching each other tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my twitter @KuronoHari_ thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
